All About Lars
by Blemery
Summary: Its about what goes on inside Lars's head. Or what I think goes on inside there I posted this on the Nick site but I changed some of the language so I raised the rating just incase Chapter 6!
1. Getting Reg

You know it's never been easy to be me. Hey it's me Lars yeah the mean older brother that Twister continues to complain about but really I never did anything I'm serious he's the one that acted like a jerk to me. Like one time when we were little we had just moved in to Ocean Shores and right away he and Otto became best bros I was out cold. My little brother the one that I had had since he was born ditched me for that show off on a skateboard I could do those tricks and more. I tried to get Twister to hang with me, I even got him a video camera so he could tape me, but he turned around and taped Otto. I was so mad that when he got home I told him that he had monsters under his bed and that if he kept hanging out with Otto they'd eat him. For a couple of weeks he believed me, and everything was great, but he then said that he no longer cared about monster and if they ate him at least he spent his last minutes having fun. Urggh and off he went what was I suppose to do I tried hanging out with them but Otto would say I was a lame-o I didn't even know what a lame-o was. Reggie was cool though she let me hang with her for a while until Otto said that it was either his way or the highway it's always his way or the highway, but not this time. This time I know what I'm doing. I'm not after Twister anymore. I don't care if he no longer likes me. I have my friends Pi and Sputz, oh sure they're not great friends and they ditch you if you don't act a certain way, but they're cool, they take orders. I'm after something bigger something better, you see I've always have had this thing for Reggie ever since I was little. When I got a little older, I grew out of it, girls were icky, and I didn't want anything to do with them, but right now Reggie is the best thing that would happen to me, if she could just see that I liked her. Only if she'd see me for whom I am and not how I act. But here was the plan a letter slipped in her stuff after Saturday's Hockey game, it stated:  
  
Dear Reggie  
I have watched you from a far Seen your beauty grow. And how I long for you in my heart How I wish we never had to part.  
  
I've watched you though my window by day And dreamed of you at night But, I can't hold it in side Meet me by the Whirl n' Twirl ride Tomorrow at noon  
Signed,  
A Rodriguez who loves you  
  
It was perfect right but I couldn't sign it Lars R. Rodriguez no I had to do something poetic, something smooth, and something that would confuse me with my stupid brother and sure enough it did. I was so surprised when I realized Reggie actually showed. She was so perfect in every way, she had her hair up in butterfly clips that I knew had been her mother's and was waiting very patiently. I walked right over to her and said.  
  
"Waiting for someone," I grinned trying to lose my cool acted that I liked to play in front of my friends.  
  
She sighed, "Yeah," and looked passed me, "See I got this note Twister wrote it see and well I thought he'd be here."  
  
"Twister!" I say realizing my mistake right there.  
  
"Yeah see Twister and I have this secret relationship, we've never told anyone about it, because Otto is really protective and stuff so we have to sneak around and stuff," Reggie says looking at her watch.  
  
"A secret relationship?" I say realizing my defeat.  
  
Reggie groans, "I bet he forgot that little nerd," She stands up and starts to leave not looking too upset about it I follow I have to find out more about this.  
  
"So he does this a lot?" I say.  
  
"Oh sure, he forgets, Otto ties him up, or something, but its cool I understand," Reggie says.  
  
"Well I don't, he ditches you, and you let him get away with it that's cold, you're just telling him its ok for next time," I say following her to Madtown.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Reggie asks.  
  
I think fast, "Well I don't think its fair you wanted a date so you should have a date look you even have your mom's butterfly clips in."  
  
She covers them up, "How did you know they were my mothers?"  
  
"I...Well I was there when she gave them to you," I say and she stops to look at me.  
  
"You were?" Reggie says like she didn't know.  
  
I nod, "When we were friends."  
  
She laughs, "We were never friends." She starts skating again. How can people forget something like that? How could I love her so much and she can just skate away? 'We were never friends,' that's a kick in the balls. I can't believe she does not remember. Hey maybe Twister just never remembers when we were friends. Well it didn't matter then, because Otto, Twister, and that Squid skated by towards Reggie. I had blown my chance. Again! How was I ever going to get her attention? I decided to go home and lay down. I did. I just stayed in my room the whole night looking at a picture I had of Reggie, from a long time ago, when we were friends. We had been so close she had told me so many things like she does with that Squid now. Oh Sam's not that bad I guess, but I'm suppose to be there, I'm her best friend, did you know Best Friend and Boy Friend start with the same letters. I didn't get up until Twister popped his head in; he looked at me worried. "What?" I say.  
  
"Mom says dinner," Twister says about to close the door.  
  
"I can't eat...," I say and Twister opens the door more, "I'm on a fast."  
  
"That's cool what kind this time?" Twister says.  
  
"A juice fast, 10 days, now leave me alone," I say glaring at him which, I think scared him so that he left.  
  
So I was alone again and on a love fast again. Another one. That was the fourth since May and it was only July. I was never eating anymore. How could I with Reggie circling around me like this? If my heart was wasting away then my body could go along with it. Of course, no one knew this, Twister never told anyone about my fasting. He didn't know they were dangerous. Our grandfather goes on a fast once a year, but you see Twister doesn't realize that once a year and twice a month is not the same thing. I stood up, I couldn't think lying down, I need something, and I had to think of something, something different something new. Urggh, nothing I had tried everything, but the last one telling her. She'd never like me, she already showed me that, when she said 'we were never friends,' evil huh? Is it eviler to be evil outwards or to not know your hurting the person you're hurting? Whatever, all I know is that I needed her, but my rotten brother had her and no one knew it. I knew, I was perfectly capable of womping her out of him, but that's not how I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine because she liked me as much as I liked her even if it took me my whole life I'd get her. But I knew I had to be crafty about this one I had to loose him without hurting her too much, maybe I should just wait, but see waiting never got anyone anything. Nice guys finish last after all. I decided, in the end, to sleep it off. 


	2. Accidents and Changes

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot I don't own any of these characters although I wish I owed at least Lars tear oh well here we go  
  
The next morning I was up early as usual, I love the morning it's so peaceful it's like the world is waking up; it's the cold water of the ocean lapping its water to the high spot of the beach before it starts to slowly sink into the sea. Yup I love mornings. I couldn't go for a swim today though. I had to play Hockey. I really liked Hockey. I really didn't like losing to my brother, or that Rocket Dork. So I played hard and squashed them I even scored the first goal and then it happened, in the middle of one of Otto's stupid plays. Pi snakes Twister. Poor Twister lands on his bad leg before falling to the ground. I was sure it was ok so I gathered my team and watched as Twister tried to stand.  
  
"This is bad Otto," Reggie says looking at Twister lovingly. grrr that made me mad but Twister did look bad.  
  
"Can you play?" Otto asks more hoping then wondering.  
  
"Does he look like he can play?" Reggie snaps as Twister whimpers in pain.  
  
"Well if he can't we lose. So he's going to have to play!" Otto yells putting his team before his bro what an idiot.  
  
"Ha, Ha look at the munchkins fighting," Pi says laughing.  
  
Sputz grins, "We aren't going to let you live this one down."  
  
"Oh yeah well when we win," Otto sizes them up skating over Reggie backs him up and even Sam comes out of the goal to stick up for Twister and the team. Man! I wish my friends were that cool. I just backed up and let my gang do all the fighting for me. Then Twister whimpers again, but I don't think anyone else heard him, and I think, I'm glad because he was near tears.  
  
I skated over to him as my brotherly instincts kicked in, "You ok," I kneeled next to him and blocked the sounds of our gangs' fighting out.  
  
"No..." He looks up in pain, poor kid. I could believe it seeing how bad he looked.  
  
"You'll be fine, come on," I encouraged standing up and then reaching my hand out.  
  
"It's my leg you know what the doctor said what if I can't play sports again?" Twister now looks more worried, then hurt.  
  
"Urggh then I'll give up sports to hang out with you," I say still holding out my hand.  
  
Twister shakes his head; "It hurts too bad." I kneel back down, and move his green pants aside; it was thrashed bad. I wrap my arms around him to pick him up. I stand up turning back to our gangs who have stopped fighting and have been watching my gestures to my brother. I don't think their mouths could have gotten lower.  
  
"Good game, Rocket," I say, looking down at Twister who I have in my arms and is lighter then I thought, "Lets get you to a hospital ok bro?" He nods and leans his head on my arm like a baby seeking protection in its mother. "It will be ok." I skate towards the hospital not looking back at the guys if it had been an official game they would have had ambulances already there, but it wasn't and so I had to carry him the whole way. I believe Otto, Reggie, and Sam followed at a distance, Twister didn't say anything, but he clung tighter to me as we went. I skated right into the lobby and laid him down on one of the couches making sure his leg was propped up before turning to his friends. I wanted to be nice about it I really did but it came out wrong, "Rocket, go tell my Mom and Dad."  
  
"No way, I'm staying with my bro," Otto says.  
  
He's so difficult! So I grab him by the shirt, "Go tell them now or you're going to be the one who needs a hospital," I letting go and he dashes off.  
  
Reggie walks over to Twister and looks at him, "It will be ok Twist." Twister doesn't response I guess he was in too much of a shock or maybe it just hurt too much.  
  
I went up to the front desk. Asked for a doctor and they had the nerve to say, "Are you 18?" I rolled my eyes they knew I wasn't 18, so why did they ask.  
  
"My brother needs a doctor he busted his leg so please," I try to act cool but they were ticking me off.  
  
"Sorry he needs a parent with him," she says.  
  
"So you're telling me if I said he was dying he'd have to wait for his parents!" This was unreasonable.  
  
"Yes and if you don't lower your voice then I'll have to remove you," She says, "Plus we have to make sure you have insurance."  
  
"Insurance! Well lets see if yours pays for broken bones," I says ready to womp something but someone grabs my hand and I look over to see Reggie.  
  
"We don't need a fight, Lars," Reggie says looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"But Twister," I say looking back at him.  
  
"He's ok for now," Reggie says as my fist relaxes at her touch and I follow her back over to Twister who looks worse.  
  
"Poor Twist," Sam says.  
  
"Squid, why don't you go get Ray," Reggie says, "He can get Twister in fast because he's closer."  
  
"He's not Twister's parent," I say.  
  
"Yeah but we've all gotten hurt enough that your parents and Sam's mom and my Dad have all signed agreements, that allow them to get all of us medical care if needed," Reggie says as Sam leaves.  
  
Reggie pulls her chair closer to Twister and rubs his head. Oh I saw what this was she just wanted Sam to leave so they could be alone. But right now Reggie wasn't what I was worried about. I started pacing and I watched as Reggie tried to comfort Twister but he seemed like he was in too much pain to even hear her. "Twister," Reggie whispers but Twister just whimpers I'm not sure if he was trying to respond that way or if he was just in pain. It caused my brotherly instincts to come into play again, I walked over to him and checked out his leg again then I realized both he and Reggie were looking at me, "What does Dr. Lars Rodriguez predict?"  
  
"Oh uh I'm not a doctor," I say standing back up their eyes follow me. Twister looks like he needs me to lie and says it going to be fine, but I don't want to say that and then it not happen, "I don't know Twister it looks bad."  
  
"Reggie," Twister looks at her for her opinion.  
  
She looks back at him and lies; "It will be fine, I promise, you'll be playing hockey in no time."  
  
Twister then looks back at me, "I don't think so," he says. He could always read me like a book when I had these instincts.  
  
"I'm going to womp Pi for this," I say remembering that it was his fault. Twister grins he liked when I stuck up for him.  
  
Ray, Tito, and, Sam come in I back away as Ray checks out what happened. Reggie explains that we were just playing hockey and that Twister fell on his bad leg. Ray glances to me. I knew then that I'd get blamed for this! That was until Twister said, "It wasn't his fault. Urggh! My leg!" Then Ray turned his glance away from me, he went to the front desk, and whispered something and right away they had someone on it.  
  
"I'm sorry only family is allowed in," the doctor said I realized that they were operating, but Twister seemed like he had no clue as he lay on the bed, that the nurse had brought him. Everyone just stood there for a second and I realized they were waiting for me to say if I was going or not. I didn't say anything as I followed. I didn't want Twister to be alone. I watched in the background as they worked on him at some point Mom and Dad came in and left and came in and left. I think it was hard for them to watch but I just kept watching.  
  
Then I followed them back to the recovery room, they made for him to stay the night, in fact it was night, and I was told that everyone had left even my parents. I was confused. Why I was here and they weren't? I realized soon, that they weren't here because I was. They said I could sleep in the bed next to his, but I didn't. I pulled out a harmonic and played. I had learned a while back and I remembered that Twister always liked the sound so I played and played and played. Until the sky started to turn a little blue color with a hint of red in it, I knew it had to be near dawn. As Twister opened his eyes he looked confused and scared. I started to play again and he looked over at me, but I didn't stop until I was done, and he didn't stop me.  
  
"Where am I?" he finally said when I had finished.  
  
"The hospital, remember?" I said forgetting how much Twister bugged me for the moment, and acted as if I was his friend, and right then I was his friend.  
  
"Oh yeah my leg," Twister says, "Ahhh!"  
  
I look over to him, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't feel my leg did they cut it off," he asks stupidly I realized he couldn't actually see his leg due to the many sheets on him. So I stood up, pushed them back, and showed him. He looked at it in disgust, it was black, blue, and scared with stitches. Then I explained everything to him I don't thing Mom and Dad were planning to, but I felt he had a right to know. What was going on. It was his leg and everything. He listened to the whole thing constantly looking at his knee and then looking away, "Sports?"  
  
He had to ask. I didn't even think he really liked sports. He just liked hanging out with Otto; and Otto liked sports but it sure seemed like it now, "You have to take a break at least 6 months, then maybe, but you'll have to take it slow."  
  
He frowns and lays his head back; "Will you be there?"  
  
"What?" I say.  
  
"You said that if I couldn't play sports you wouldn't so are you going to take a break too?" He looks at me pleading. I didn't know why I was being nice to him, but what the heck. If I wasn't doing sports I could find something else to do. It gave me more time to work on Reggie.  
  
"Sure," I nod, "the whole time if it's forever then it's forever."  
  
"Cool," Twister says closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep. I sit back on the bed I was using. I watched him sleep. It was something I did. I watched things, mostly when no one was watching me. Soon I heard the hospital come alive; people passed by mostly patients, I supposed. Right at seven, Mom and Dad were in. Talking about what they were going to do about Twister, I only half-listened. Around eight Sam, Otto, and Reggie came in although, Twister was still asleep, and I pulled out my harmonic and started playing again. Around nine everyone went to the cafeteria for breakfast, but not me. I was still on my fast, so I continued to play. Then I realized Twister was watching me. I stopped as Otto, Reggie, and Sam came back in with food.  
  
"Glad you're up bro," Otto says tossing a muffin at him.  
  
"Oh how long have you been here?" Twister asks.  
  
"About an hour," Sam says sitting down in a chair.  
  
Twister looks like he feels bad, "I can't play sports or go to New Zealand or anything."  
  
"Its ok Twist," Reggie said, "We wouldn't go without you."  
  
"You have to," Twister says, "You have to go back, Lars will take my place."  
  
"Lars!" Otto, Reggie, and Sam say.  
  
"Me!" I say Otto, Reggie, and Sam jump, I guess they hadn't noticed me.  
  
"Yeah please bro," Twister begs knowing now is the only time I'd agree to something like this.  
  
"But he could beat me," Otto says.  
  
"He'll be a good teammate and then Mom will let me go to watch," Twister said not knowing that since he had not asked.  
  
"No way. There is no way I'm doing it, no way, I'm already giving up enough for you," I say, shaking my head. 


	3. Secret Keeper

"So I'm really doing this," I say a week later as I find myself in the airport with the Rockets, Tito, that Squid and Twister.  
  
"Yeah," Twister says looking at me with those eyes that caused me to be here in the first place. The poor guy was either in a wheel chair or on crutches all the time now. So here I was getting on a plane to compete with my rivals oh well maybe, I'd win Prince, but whatever it didn't matter. I was only here take my brother's place, and at least I got a free trip out of it and there was Reggie, she was such an angel. I could watch her for hours, the way she was helping Twister to his seat and putting his stuff under his chair. I sat down beside him and Squid sat on the other side. I put my headphones on and listen to music as we took off. "So what are the events this time?"  
  
"Oh uh..." I hear Sam say.  
  
"Didn't you find out?" Twister says as Reggie and Otto, look over from in front of us.  
  
"No, didn't you guys?" Sam says looking at Reggie and Otto. I roll my eyes and handed Twister my laptop; I open it and point to the files I got on New Zealand. As soon as I had realized I was going, I got all the info I could.  
  
Sam takes the computer I would have protested, but he's an egghead. He couldn't do any harm right, "Cave rafting into mountain boarding, sea kayaking, Snowboarding, Ice lugging prefect," Sam says.  
  
"Urggh the first year with lugging and I'm out cold," Twister groans.  
  
"I'll win it for you bro," Lars says.  
  
Otto, Reggie, and Sam laugh, "Not if I have anything to do with it," Otto says, I go back to my silence and Otto and Reggie turn back around, "Can you believe that dude trying to take my crown?"  
  
"Otto, we're lucky he went along with this so give him a chance," Reggie says. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't care. Except Reggie said give me a chance, I hoped she'd take her own advice. Then I feel asleep with my headphones on. When I woke up it was dark everyone was sleeping in the plane except Twister. He seemed to be really worried.  
  
"What's wrong Twist?" I ask he looks over at me and doesn't say anything, "You can tell me."  
  
"It's just, what if I can't even walk right ever again?" Twister says, "Then Otto will ditch me for sure."  
  
"Yeah right, Twister you're not just his best friend because you can do sports. You're his best friend because you're, you," I say. I couldn't understand why he was like this normally; he fell off, and got right back up. He could never be held back but here he was looking like all this dreams were ruined. Then I added, "At least you'll still have Reg."  
  
He shoots a glance at me, "How did you know about that?"  
  
"She told me a couple of days ago," I answer, "Don't worry I'm not going to blab." No way, I wasn't going to let everyone know that Twister had my girl, although, technically she wasn't mine; probably wouldn't end up mine, but I wouldn't tell anyway even if it wasn't for that.  
  
"Oh you're ok about this?" Twister asks.  
  
Of course I wasn't ok with this, but what was I going to do? Tell him I had a crush on his secret girlfriend. No way in Hell, "Oh yeah I'm cool. But be careful Otto wouldn't be," I didn't know if that was true or not but Reggie seemed worried about it. So I just put it in there because then I was the better brother.  
  
"Thanks bro," Twister says holding his camera up, "My video will be just about you."  
  
"M-me you've never done a video on me," I say.  
  
"I know and I really would like to, if it would be ok. See I have millions of tapes of Otto, and Reggie and Sam well he's not quite up there. I really have never seen you compete unless it's against us and I can't tape a rival but now you're on team Rocket so I thought it would be a cool twist," Twister explains looking hopeful.  
  
I nod, "Well unless you have to get both your arms cut off you'll never have to give up taping; even if you have to give up sports," I say trying to be helpful.  
  
He looks down at his leg and then looks away in disgust, "Yeah that's great."  
  
"So," I stretch, "What's New Zealand like?"  
  
"Oh it's ok," Twister says, "If you stay away from the glow worms and there's a giant squid and left is right."  
  
"Left is what?" I ask.  
  
Twister sighs, "Left is right and its winter there."  
  
"I know its winter there, but how is left right?" I say.  
  
"Duh, they drive on the left because they think its right," he says.  
  
"Maybe we drive on their left because we think its right," I say and he's eyes widen at the thought that we might be the ones backwards. We didn't talk after that they came around an gave us breakfast but I didn't feel like eating I had been on my fast for 9 days one more day but I might go for longer, so I gave my food to Twister when he wasn't looking. 


	4. Just Business

Then we land and head towards the campsite two of the teams were there when we got there. I stand back as I watch Sam, Reggie, Otto, and Twister.  
  
"Tau-woe-fu! (Is that how you spell it)," Sam says waving him over, "We have to switch one of our teammates."  
  
"Oh really?" Tau-woe-fu says, "What happen?"  
  
"I can't compete. I'm not allowed to put any weight on my leg," Twister says with a look of disgust I was tried of that look.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Twister," Tau-woe-fu says, "He's going to take your place?" He points to me.  
  
"Unfortunately," Otto says. I ignore him; he wanted me here about as much as I wanted to be here, which was minimal.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're still competing, we love seeing your team here," Tau- woe-fu says as Otto, Reggie, and Sam head over to a dirt bowl there were a bunch of kids are dirt boarding.  
  
Twister starts over and I watch, as just when he makes it over all of the kids turn to go into the tent for a briefing poor guy. I follow the rest of the kids in Sam, Reggie, and Otto stand together but I hang back and listen.  
  
"This year we are starting with Cave rafting then to the Mountain boarding, then we'll go kayaking, followed by Ice luge and then Snowboarding," a coordinator says.  
  
Otto, Sam, and Reggie nod as Twister comes in and stands by me, "Why aren't you over there?"  
  
"Because Twist, I'm not one of you, I'm just competing because you wanted me to," I say looking at him.  
  
"Why can't you like my friends," Twister asks.  
  
"I'm not the problem Twist, they're the ones that don't like me," I say walking away. I decided to go to bed early I wasn't hungry and there wasn't anything else to do. Plus, I was still tried from the plane ride. So I was sleeping until Twister, Reggie, Sam, and Otto came in, I didn't move as I listened to Twister.  
  
"This is bad guys, if Lars finds out who he's up against," Twister says.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Otto says confused.  
  
"Look he and my brother have been at it since they were like three. This is just one more way to beat him. If you get in his way, then you're fair game," Twister says.  
  
"So you're saying that Lars would put himself over his team because of a rivalry," Reggie says.  
  
Sam looks at her funny, "Duh Reg he's done it before to his team at home."  
  
I did have that rep but I just liked to win. Reggie suggests, "Well maybe we don't tell him and it will be cool."  
  
"He's going to find out," Twister says, "We should tell him in the morning and remind him that he's me so he can't beat Otto or you."  
  
"Let's just wake him up," Otto says, "And tell him that Jeff is here."  
  
Jeff I didn't know a...? Wait, I jump to my feet, "Jeff!"  
  
"Man Otto you woke him," Twister says shaking.  
  
"That little twerp," I say I never liked Jeff. If this was the Jeff, I thought it was.  
  
"No not our cousin Jeff," Twister lies.  
  
"He's your cousin!" Reggie says.  
  
"Yeah he and Lars have been competing forever you should see family reunion all us kids have to choose sides and get to play as their puppets, as they are at each others throats," Twister explains.  
  
"I'm going to womp him," I say as I see Twister's eyes grow in terror, "No at the games."  
  
"Wait I'm the one that gets the crown," Otto says.  
  
"Don't push it Rocket I'm here taking Twister's place. If I some how win because of my competition with Jeff, then it's not personal it just business but get this, this team better win or I'm never helping Twister out again," I say.  
  
"You really don't like him do you?" Reggie says.  
  
"No, he...Urggh. Does Otto ever bug you?" I ask and she nods, "Well try that about ten times all the time."  
  
Twister sits down just at the thought, "I haven't told him you were here, but he knows someone took my place."  
  
"Urggh this means war," I say sitting down.  
  
"Are you going to eat tomorrow?" Twister asks.  
  
Man he remembered I couldn't believe this, "I don't know Twist go to bed." I say as I lay back down this was bad my worse nightmare Jeff yuck.  
  
"Eat?" Reggie asks.  
  
"He likes to go on fast," Twister says casually as I close my eyes tighter.  
  
"Is that healthy?" Otto asks.  
  
"It is if you do it right," Sam says saving me.  
  
"Oh, good," Twister says and then it grows quiet and I realize that they had fallen asleep. 


	5. 3's company too

The next morning I get up early and went to look around getting a view of the area. New Zealand was different then Ocean Shores there were all these birds and flowers and things, gross, there weren't cars or boats or planes just some buses. I felt like I was in some fair tale world I didn't like it. It made me feel small and weak I don't know why. There were a lot of trees and I like places like the ocean and the ocean was not in viewing distance. Eventually I made my way back to Twister, Otto, Reggie, and Sam who were eating breakfast I sat down next to Twister, but not for long. "Look who it is Rodriguez trash." I didn't have to turn around for this one I knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Lay off Meyer," Twister defends me, Jeff my stupid cousin on my mothers' side. I stand up and turn around sizing him up he was still shorter then me. My advantage, "Can't you tell Lars isn't in the mood?"  
  
"Awe that's sweet Maurice sticking up for your brother," he says patting Twister's head.  
  
"Don't touch him," I snap glaring Twister was my brother. "You'll lay off my brother."  
  
"Yeah I have some one lamer to push around, and he's you," Jeff says I glare, Otto, Reggie, and Sam snicker I knew they were just eating up the fact that my cousin was dissing me.  
  
"Just get ready to lose this one," I say.  
  
"I'm not worried about losing to you, you're a runner up, second string, a bench warmer," he says Otto, Reggie, and Sam laugh I knew Twister would have, but he was use to this.  
  
I didn't like not having back up Pi and Sputz always backed me up but these guys they weren't my team. They weren't my friends. I guess all my mean things I had done to them had got to them. I wasn't sure what to do or say I couldn't think straight but one of the coordinators blew their whistle and said that the rafting would start as soon as they got to the cave and to get on our buses. I made sure I was on a different bus then Jeff but that made me on a separate bus from my team but I didn't care about them they didn't care about me. Bad move on my part, by the time I got there Jeff had already chummed his way in with them. I guess they all had something in common they didn't like me. It didn't matter. I was only here because of my brother.  
  
"That's so cool," Twister says, "Do you really do that, Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah sure I do Twist and if you want you can come down and I'll show you, like we could be brothers," he grins Urggh what a jerk. He steals my brother, my flesh, my blood, I couldn't believe this Twister the reason I was here, but he wouldn't go for it. Would he?  
  
"Like a brother?" Twister says his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yeah, bro," he puts his arm around Twister. That made me so mad Twister was mine and he had taken him. I guess I deserved it I wasn't really a brother towards Twister. Its not that I didn't like him it's just I couldn't show him that I liked him. I had tried, to be his friend and Otto got in the way but I didn't blame Otto. Twister and I were just not meet to be friends.  
  
"Lars," Otto says looking at me, "Will you help?"  
  
I walk over and look at the rafts what did he want me to do I clipped the ropes together so the rafts were connected and looked at him, "Lars," Reggie says, "Where are you going to sit?"  
  
"Huh?" I say.  
  
"See we put Otto in the back because he's our strength and Sam in the front because he's our guide but you're strong and you are smart so choose, we'll sit around you," She says, I shake my head.  
  
"No way, you choose then I'll sit some where," I say.  
  
Twister calls from the shore, "I'm going to watch with Ray and Tito, later," he looks disappointed that he isn't going but I couldn't worry about him. Reggie and Sam had taken their spots with Sam in the front and Reggie right behind.  
  
"Ok Twist," Otto says jumping in the back, leaving me in-between the Rockets. What luck! They were supposed to be my rivals. Now was I not only on their team I had to sit in-between them but I do anyway. At least I was close to Reg; "Ok we have to get a great start. So that we have a good lead in the races, so paddle Lars."  
  
I look back at him as we head into the cave there are a bunch of dangling glow worms it would have been pretty cool if I wasn't busy paddling, "Hey Otto maybe we should bring some of these to Twister I'm sure he misses seeing them." Sam says and they all laugh I wasn't sure why but it didn't matter.  
  
"See you at the finish line cousin," Jeff says with his team. "See you later Reggie."  
  
I could tell Reggie was blushing I couldn't believe this Jeff was after Reggie, the girl I liked, and the girl that Twister was secretly dating, "Yeah I'll be waiting." I say as we head into separate tunnels of the cave.  
  
"Come on guys just a little further," Sam tells us, I wasn't sure what he was talking about. We had just barely gotten in the cave and we were almost out? "Hold on tight!" He says as we begin to speed up. This was sort of cool the speed was so cool it was like a cool water slide.  
  
Then we started going thorough all these turns and tosses I was sure I heard something rip then I knew what it was the rope that connected Sam and Reggie's rafts had snapped and without us to slow him down his raft was sliding further ahead.  
  
"Oh man Squid," Otto says as we get closer to a fork, "What if we get separated?"  
  
I could tell they were too panicky to think so I was the one who had to think quickly I turned around and unhooked my raft and while I was still holding onto the hook I unhooked Reggie's and then hooked there's together, "What are you doing Lars?" Reggie says as they fall behind me and I paddle faster to catch up with Sam.  
  
"Squid," I say, "Look out." He must be an idiot because all he did was look at me luckily for him I grabbed him with my paddle, I guess I sort of hit him with the paddle, but it kept him from going splat on the wall. "Sam, just follow me," I say since we were already way ahead of Reggie and Otto. Sam was freaking out that they wouldn't make it, "Look we can't worry about them we have to get out of here," I say clipping my raft on to his. We eventually make it out of there in one piece and paddled towards these huge poles.  
  
"We have to get the rafts on the poles Lars," Sam says pointing to one.  
  
"But the Rockets," I say.  
  
"Like you said they'll be here," Sam says, "Its going to be hard to get them up there with just the two of us."  
  
I see that he's looking at the poles, trying to find away up and I roll my eyes, "Why don't you just climb it?"  
  
"Climb?" He asks.  
  
"Uh yeah..." but before I can explain Reggie and Otto run up with Jeff and his team right behind him.  
  
Reggie nearly hugs Sam; "I'm so glad your ok."  
  
"Yeah enough talk we have competition," he points out.  
  
"Hold still Lars," Otto says climbing on top of me, right then, if he had done this for any other reason I would have womped him, but all I cared about was beating Jeff at his own game. "Ok Reg," Otto says helping her up and then I guess Sam went up but I wasn't paying attention as I handed them the rafts.  
  
"Hey I reach," Sam says.  
  
"Yeah that's because Lars is taller then Twister," Reggie says as Otto hands her another inter-tube.  
  
"Hurry up," Otto says, "Jeff's team could beat us," he says as I hand him the third tube. I watch as Jeff puts one of his tubes on the poles and then hand Otto the last one of ours and wait for Sam to get it on before I shake them off causing all of them to fall, "Thanks a lot Lars." Otto says.  
  
I hold out my hand to help him up, "Come on Rocket." I say as he looks suspiciously at it before grabbing it and running up to the boards with Reggie and Sam. I follow close behind. I Remember that I'm suppose to be Twister and come in behind Otto and next to Reggie. I tried to do what I was suppose to I really did but that stupid Jeff. I was neck and neck with him the whole way and he was getting closer and closer to Otto. We had already passed Reggie a long time ago and we were gaining speed every chance we got finally we were so close to Otto that he kept glancing back at us worried I knew what I was suppose to do. I almost snaked Jeff just so I could do it, but I knew that this was a clean race so I didn't. But, we kept getting closer. I knew I was suppose to pull back so Otto could win but Jeff was my main concern. If it wasn't for that stupid Jeff we wouldn't have had a three way tie for first. Otto gave me the evilest look I didn't know what to say but luckily, I didn't have to Twister saved me.  
  
"That was so cool Otto," Twister says holding his camera, "Your moves where so sick."  
  
"Thanks bro," Otto says still giving me an evil look.  
  
"Don't worry about him, man, he was not trying to beat you he was just trying to beat Jeff," Twister says, "At least he didn't beat you."  
  
"Well he doesn't make a very good Twister," Otto says.  
  
"Hey why did you guys come out of the cave separately?" Twister asks. Reggie and some of the other boarders pass the finish line.  
  
"Lars saved Sam," Reggie says as Sam finally pulls up she looks appreciate.  
  
"Was it the glow worms?" Twister asks, "See since Sam has a bigger brain I figured they'd go for him first."  
  
"No our rope snapped separating us from Sam, Lars just thought faster then us," Reggie says.  
  
Sam nods, "I'm glad he's smarter then you."  
  
"Stop," Otto says and they look at him, "Don't congratulate him, he tied with me." He glares at his friends and they get quiet, "Who's side are you on anyway that's Lars the guy who gives Twister daily wompings, who rips us to shreds, and who tries to beat us at everything every chance he gets. He's not our friend he's only a teammate for the next 5 days and don't forget that."  
  
No one says anything and Otto walks away "Don't let him get to you Lars he's just a bad loser." Twister says.  
  
"He's right just stay away from me, kay," I walk away not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
"But Lars!" Twister tries to follow but Reggie stops him before he gets too far. I keep going and going I guess, I find myself with an amazing view of the surrounding area and sat down to think but I didn't think much. I ended up falling asleep! When I woke it was almost dark, but I just stayed where I was I'm sure they didn't miss me. I was just their teammate not their friend. I heard something funny and looked towards my left to see Reggie and Jeff, I couldn't believe it Reggie, didn't see that he was all over her.  
  
"I'm really sorry I had to beat you," Jeff says.  
  
"I guess it was ok. I could have won if I wanted to," Reggie says.  
  
Jeff says, "Yeah sure, not the way I was going, did you see me. I was so great." Urggh what was he doing girls liked it when you talked about them and not you.  
  
Reggie rolls her eyes, "So what's it like being Twister's cousin?"  
  
"Who?" Jeff asks.  
  
"Maurice," Reggie says.  
  
"Oh Maurice yeah he's ok I mean, I never get to hang with him Lars is so protective and stuff. But, enough about that dork, did you know that..." he says  
  
"Hey look at that moon isn't that so beautiful, I mean it's so big, beautiful, and sliver; and look it reflects in the water," I didn't see any water but I assumed there was water down there.  
  
"Well you're hundred times more beautiful then any moon beam," Jeff says, it was so cheesy.  
  
Reggie blushes and looks away, sure it was just a compliment, anyone would have fallen for it, but what he did next I couldn't believe. He leaned close to her, kissed her on the check, she looked shocked, and I'm sure I did. I don't know if she liked it or not, but she didn't say anything, she just leaned her head on his shoulder what happened to Twister, at least I could handle him. This was different. I stood up quickly and silently, then I headed back, to the campfire most of the people were listening to Otto tell about his win. I sat down close to Twister, but not next to him, he sat next to Otto and Sam, so I just watched silently. Finally, most of the kids left to go to bed.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed bro?" Sam says  
  
"We have to wait for Reg," Otto looks worried. I knew where she was but I didn't say anything.  
  
"But we need rest for tomorrow," Sam says.  
  
Otto yawns, "We do not."  
  
"Yes you do bro," Twister says, "Hey I know, I'm not competing, so I'll wait for Reg." That was smooth.  
  
"Uh," Otto yawns again, "Ok come on Sam." He walks by, me shooting me a glance, but says nothing.  
  
I was going to go as well, but Twister motioned for me, "What's up bro?"  
  
Twister looked at me, "I'm really sorry Otto busted on you today bro."  
  
I shook my head in shock, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah it was a jerk of a thing to do and I am really sorry," Twister says, "Man where's Reg?"  
  
"Uh...I know," I say.  
  
"You do?" Twister asks, "Where?"  
  
"With Jeff that little good for nothing Shoobie," I say.  
  
"Jeff isn't that bad, Lars. I talked to him and he was cooler then you said," Twister says defending him.  
  
"You don't know him like I do," I say as Reggie and Jeff walked up.  
  
"Reggie!" Twister says slowly standing up; "Otto and Sam were all worried and stuff. Where were you?"  
  
"She was fine," Jeff says smiling, I glare at him, but I always do so he didn't bother to ask why.  
  
"Oh that's good," Twister says. He eyes Reggie over and then nods his head before heading up to the tents.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Jeff" Reggie says running to catch up with Twister.  
  
"You lay off Reg," I say. Finally, Jeff looks up at me.  
  
"Oh do you have a little crush? Just face it this is one more thing I will win and you will lose," Jeff says as he turns to leave.  
  
"Reggie isn't a prize and she isn't yours she's Twisters," I don't know why I said that, but Twister was better then Jeff and I didn't want anyone to know I liked Reggie.  
  
Jeff stops and turns around, "Then Twister better learn that she's out of his league because I won her so just back off. If you ever try to push me around again you're going to be in serious trouble." He keeps walking.  
  
That jerk I couldn't believe that Twister was his cousin, and my brother. And Jeff was trying to say that I didn't know what league Reggie was in, well I did, and I was going to show him. 


	6. The one after chapter 5!

I don't know how, but I slept that night, Reggie got up early with the guys to pack up, I got up too. We let Twister rest. Sometime in-between packing and getting ready, I caught Reggie, "You were with my cousin."  
  
"Don't try and claim me Lars," Reggie says that made me anger, "I'm not in the middle of your feud."  
  
That made me feel a little better she hadn't chose his side and just choose to stay out of it, "What about Twister?"  
  
"What about Twister?" Reggie asks, "Oh see uh...can we talk about this later." She walked away just like that sure, Reg do what you want.  
  
"Let's go Lars!" Otto ordered.  
  
"Where's Twist?" I ask.  
  
"Uh..." Otto looks around, "I'll get him." He runs back towards the tent. I head on the bus Reggie and Jeff were already sitting together. I gave Reggie one of those looks to make her feel guilty, I'm not sure it worked. I sat in the back and forgot it. I pulled my laptop out and started playing this cool game. I didn't even notice the whole trip there, except that Otto sat with Twister and Sam sat close to him, I was glad he had friends that were that good to him getting him stuff every time he managed to get a word in.  
  
We arrived at the kayaking place early the rules were simple or so I thought sea kayaking from here to a smaller island in New Zealand then a short mountain biking race to the finish. There was one problem the sea kayaks were for two people that meant someone Otto, Reggie, or that Squid would be paired with me. I headed over to my team to find out whom.  
  
"You have to go with him. I'm Sam's partner," Reggie says to Otto. They were fighting over who got stuck with me, I guessed.  
  
"I'm not going with him; he'll try to beat me!" Otto says having trouble with the fact that he couldn't order Reggie around.  
  
"Whatever Otto, doesn't that mean the two of you will get there faster," Reggie says.  
  
"Uh yeah but," Otto whined.  
  
"Sam will slow you down and if Lars is in my kayak we'll beat you there and I'll win," Reggie states.  
  
"Then, Lars and Sam," Otto says.  
  
"Me," Sam gulps at least, he still remembered my power.  
  
"I'm not arguing with you Otto, you have Lars deal with it. Why don't you set up, Otto and think about how you're making Lars feel," Reggie orders, I saw her eyeing my cousin as she walked away.  
  
"If..." I start Otto was steamed, I could tell but I had to say something, "we beat the other kayaks then I wouldn't have to worry about Jeff and you wouldn't have to worry about me," I say. Otto eyes me, trying to decide if he should let his guard down.  
  
"Ok," Otto nods. I think it had more to do with Reggie yelling at him then what I said.  
  
"I'm going to find Ray and Tito," Sam says heading up to the camp.  
  
I should have left, I really should have, but I felt I should stay and explain thing to Otto or something, "Need help," I ask.  
  
He looked at up surprised to still see me, "You're not going to put a hole in the kayaks?" well that was uncalled for I had no intention to sink the kayak I was in, "That's a joke dude," he laughs, "you can help." I didn't see the humor in it, but maybe it was because I was the brunt of the joke. He hands me things to get ready. We finish very quickly and quietly Otto continued to soot glances at me. After we were done Otto seemed to be deciding if I was ok, to consider me as one of them, "Thanks," I nod, "You're not like Twister." I think that surprised him. I don't know why, Twister and I never acted like each other. "Well I'm going to get something to eat you coming."  
  
"No," I reply. I wasn't in the mood to eat.  
  
He walked away and I sat down in the sand on the beach. I love the ocean its open, and free, I always feel trapped in cities or even in the forest, but not the ocean. It's like the most amazing place. I watched the waves roll back into the ocean it was going into low tide. It was easier to think by the ocean, but right then I didn't think about anything. I just thought about the ocean and how I'd like to be under the sea in an Octopus' Garden, wait that's a song. Well that's what I thought about. Until a Shadow fell over me I looked up to, see Reggie standing over me.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said in small talk, I could tell, but I had to answer her.  
  
"Watching the Ocean," I say, "It helps me think," Not at that moment, but I couldn't sound weird.  
  
"Really, I do that sometimes," she replies, but I knew that everyone did, didn't they?  
  
"What's wrong?" I finally ask. I hate small talk. She looked so worried, so I stood up making it easier to talk because then she wasn't looking down at me.  
  
"It's Jeff I'm afraid he's going to hurt Twister," she said.  
  
"What?" I grow hateful; I think she noticed because she stepped back, "What did he say?"  
  
"Well when we were on the bus to go cave rafting he said Maurice was a Lame- 0 and Stuff like that," She bites her lip she was afraid to tell me. So, I try to loosen up on being hateful, at least for now. "That's why I talked to him last night."  
  
"You don't have a crush on him?" I ask hopeful.  
  
"No, I like Twister," back to that guy, oh well Twist was better then that good for nothing cousin of mine, "Today he said he knew away to get you to lose. He said something about a weak spot."  
  
"I don't have a week spot," if I could help it.  
  
"Everyone does, Otto has his ego, Twister has his mindless head, yours is Twister, everyone knows that," she adds.  
  
"That's not true," Okay it was dead on or I wouldn't be here but did people actually know that?  
  
"Lars I'm really worried about him," She did look that way, "Jeff practically told me that he was going after Twister and Twister's really easy to go after right now."  
  
"Twister," my eyes grow in fear at what that lame Jeff might do, "Where is Twist?"  
  
"I have no idea," Reggie shakes her head.  
  
"I'm going to find him," I start heading back to the camp, "Reggie," I called her over, "Stay away from Jeff, okay I don't want him turning on you."  
  
"I will, he's a jerk," Reggie walks beside me until we reach the camp, Otto, and Sam were eating with Ray and Tito but no Twister.  
  
"There you two are," Otto says, "Hurry and eat we have to start in 30 minutes."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Reggie says scanning the area; then she whispers, "Where's Jeff?"  
  
"Reg that guys on the other team and not very nice," Sam says, "He was looking for Twister an hour ago we told him Twister was resting. Those pain killers make him sleepy...." Sam stops and looks fearfully at me, "What?"  
  
"You let him near my brother," I said angry that some one that smart can be that stupid, "I'll be right back." I leave quickly before they can object I walk into the place that we had set up for Twister when we had arrived on the buses.  
  
He was lying in his bed; cot thing eyes wide awake.  
  
"Lars," he said shakily as if I was going to womp him.  
  
"Twister you ok," I sat by him on his bed facing him.  
  
"Lars," he said again shaking his head. "You can't win."  
  
"What?" I said this was not normal.  
  
"Please Lars you can't win," Twister says looking frighten.  
  
"I know Otto..." I start but he stops me.  
  
"No, Lars you can't win. You have to come in last," Twister says.  
  
"You mean lose," I ask unsure of what he was at. "Please," he said.  
  
"I can't do that," I said, "I'm not a lame-0."  
  
"Please Lars you have to," tears streamed down his face, I knew, I had to listen to him, he was shaking in fear.  
  
"Okay, Twist," I patted his leg and he flinched. I glanced at his leg and I saw it red marks that were shaped like fingerprints. I knew it right then what had happened but I had to ask, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head.  
  
This made me angry and he could tell he backed up or tried to, "Whatever happened Twist you know I can do worse so tell me before I womp you."  
  
I had really scared him this time he was shaking so much I wanted to take what I said back but I couldn't I need him to tell me. "What happened?"  
  
"J-Jeff," he choked out, "he, he said he'd make sure I wouldn't w-walk right again if I-I d-didn't s-stop you f-from w-winning. You wouldn't will you?"  
  
"I have to Twist; I can let him get away with this," I say, "That's just telling him that it's alright."  
  
"P-Please Lars," Twister shakes, I lean over and hug him, and I could lose my cool now that he had spilt.  
  
"I promise that he wouldn't hurt you. You stay with Ray until the end of the race and then you stay next to me the rest of the night," I say. Twister nods, "Don't worry ok?"  
  
"All right...I'm so glad you're my brother and not that guy he really isn't so cool," Twister says.  
  
"Come on get ready we have to race soon," I say.  
  
"Will you hand me my shoe," he asks and I hand it to him. I waited patently for him to finish and then we went outside.  
  
"Twister you all right," Reggie runs up.  
  
Twister looks at me, "Yeah Reg, I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
  
Wow Twister knew what to say you know he wasn't really that bad for her...it was kind of cool. If they liked each other this much maybe I was stepping in. Yet, I really do like Reggie...great now I'm tore between these two, "I was so worried he'd hurt you," Reggie hugs him, Twister holds her back.  
  
"I'm ok see," he says, Reggie nods as she pulls away.  
  
"Come on Reg we gotta get down to the race," Lars says, "I have Twister taken care of right Twist."  
  
"Right Lars," Twister says Reggie sighs.  
  
"I was so worried," Reggie says again.  
  
Twister grins, "I am really ok."  
  
"I'll see you later ok," Reggie said to Twister and he nodded. "Come on Lars Otto's going to bust."  
  
"You ok Twist," I asked once more.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said as he went over to the place where everyone watched the beginning of the race.  
  
I followed Reggie down to the water, "Finally," Otto said. He must have been waiting. I thought he would yell at me I would have. What he did caught me off guard, "How's Twist?"  
  
See what was I supposed to say I had been ready to defend myself for being late, "Fine," I lied. Otto nods and turned to Sam, they really looked out for each other. I wished my friends did that dude they ditched me when Twist dissed me.  
  
"You'll take the back," Otto said, I think he might have been asking but I didn't reply.  
  
"Otto," Sam whispered, "Make sure you pace; this is a longer stretch then the Catalina's."  
  
"I know Squid, I got it," Otto putted on his wet suit and this weird headphone com-link thing.  
  
"Follow the markers, we don't want you getting lost," Sam said.  
  
"I know," Otto said a little annoyed I don't think he liked being told what to do.  
  
"Talk to us if you need help," Reggie told him I then realized they all had com-links. I didn't wait didn't they have those when we boarded yesterday. Ugh, shut out again, I was not considered one of them, yet.  
  
"I know," Otto snapped, "We can handle it, right Lars?"  
  
"Sure whatever Rocket," I said again he thrown me off guard.  
  
"Hey Dork getting ready to lose," Jeff walked up.  
  
"Not now Jeff we don't need you," Otto said.  
  
"Just wanted to wish you luck, Otto," Jeff said, "You and your team is dead."  
  
"Are," Sam, said, "Its are."  
  
We all looked at him, "Ha, my team is already in 1st and as for me," Otto says.  
  
"See you later cuz, I'll be the one in the front, where will you be oh yeah dead last," Jeff sneers. I didn't say anything Jeff would be messed up later when I beat him. I'd let him have his fun taunting me, I'd get the last laugh in the end. I always got the last laugh, "Little Maurice weighing you down," I turned from him; he wasn't going to get me with Twist, not this time. "Oh you're no fun," yes I had won that battle he had given up. Later Reggie," He winked at her and she backed up. He headed down the beach to his team.  
  
"Jerk," Reggie said, "He's worse then Lars."  
  
"I agree," Otto said, yes score again I was no longer the top of the Rockets rival list, "Ok Lars you have to push off." Otto says  
  
"Sure," I said looking at the Kayak it was blue like the ocean.  
  
"Here," he tossed me one of those link things. "That's Twister's he had it yesterday but he talked me into giving it to you." I was stunned as I put it on was I really fitting in with these guys.  
  
"Places," A coordinator says, Otto jumps in his seat in the Kayak I was of course pushing off so I stood at the starting line, "On your mark," I put my hands on the boat to push off, "get set," they blew that weird shell and we were off. I jumped in and started to paddle, I had to beat Jeff. Otto and I paddled hard and silently for about an hour, Reggie and Sam seemed to be talking to each other. I could hear them because of that earpiece thing.  
  
Otto started to pace so I followed his lead. Then he took his com-link off.  
  
"Those two are so annoying," Otto said, "Talking about Sherry and Trish, Urggh we're racing and those two are back home, who cares?"  
  
"Reggie does," I said and he looked back at me surprised that I answered. "Look we have a nice lead."  
  
"Yeah we have a ton of strength Sam pointed it out," Otto said paddling slightly harder, "Who's right behind us?"  
  
"I can't tell," I replied not looking back.  
  
"Ask Sam," he said pointing to the link in my ear.  
  
"Uh...Sam?" I didn't know how to work that thing.  
  
"What's up," he replied wow that was easy.  
  
"Otto wants to know who's behind us," I said.  
  
"Everyone, you're on fire, we can't see you. We're right behind you, you're cousin's behind us but he's not gaining speed," Sam said.  
  
"They're behind us," I told Otto, he nodded and paddled harder so I paddled harder, he slowed so I slowed, harder, slower, I think he was testing he finally he choose a pace. Then he looked behind us and changed the pace again harder then before like when we started. I looked back, and didn't see anyone gaining on us, but I followed anyway paddling harder knowing that we would tire if we continued to go that fast.  
  
"I think we should slow down," I said after a while. I couldn't even see the other Kayaks.  
  
"Yeah," he looked back, "Ok but not too slow."  
  
"Got it," I said slowing to a normal speed, I wasn't tired yet but I knew I would have been if we kept up that speed we had, been going. We continued for a long time. I really enjoyed it, the Ocean all around me with no land in sight. It was calming and peaceful especial when the sun went under a cloud and a breezy picked up. I forgot all about Twister, Jeff, New Zealand, and this competition. I just went, with the Ocean it was relaxing no refreshing, or cleansing I'm not sure.  
  
"What are you doing?" Otto asked breaking my peaceful paradise. "You're speeding up."  
  
"Sorry didn't notice," I answered I hadn't noticed but we were going faster.  
  
"Its cool just thought you were spacing out," Otto says making a weird face. "Man you're nothing like Twist, he would have laughed at that, and then we would have had a funny face contest." Otto sighed, "I wish he was here."  
  
"Don't push him Otto," I said, "He needs to rest. He needs to heal or he wouldn't be able to play again ever."  
  
"I know," Otto sighed again, "But, I still miss him,"  
  
"I'll try to act more like him," I said. Wait a moment how does Twister act.  
  
"No, Don't" I sighed with relief.  
  
I never wanted to be Twister. "Hey take you're link off aren't they bugging you?"  
  
"No," I removed it anyway, "They were talking about Twister too."  
  
"Yeah, he's really part of the group," Otto said, "We don't want to loose him."  
  
"Twister, never," I reassured mostly for me.  
  
"Uh...Lars, I have to, uh...tell you something," Otto says sounding like this was something hard, "Don't stop me or I wouldn't get though," ok now I knew something was up, "I'm s-s-sorry," Did I hear that correctly, "I was really a Jerk to you yesterday. I busted on you because of that tie. I had no right to you should have the same chance as I do to win. If you win you, win. I'm just a horrible loser. Not only that I haven't really been accepting of you as a teammate. You came here to help Twist. I thought it was because you felt guilty but you came to help him because you're a good brother. I should treat you as a team member and not as a rival. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being a Jerk and that I'll try and remember you're a team member. Oh and if you want to win you can," he stops. I knew I should have said something, but I was too shocked to. We continued on sometime later Otto put his link on and began asking Sam questions like how far they were behind us, what place they were in, and how long was this part of the race. I tuned out I couldn't hear Sam anyway. I didn't have my link in. I lost myself in thought. I thought about Reggie. The way she smiled, the way she wore those butterfly hair clips when she thought she was meeting Twister. I thought about how much I liked her, and then I thought about how much, Twister liked her. He really did like her, maybe even more then me. No he did like her more. She liked him more and I think that would never change. I liked her so much but I knew she was one thing I could never have. Did I want her? Well sort of, but maybe I just wanted her friendship and not as a girlfriend. That was better then nothing, actually, it was something. This was something bigger then I had seen before this time my goal was simple, but worth getting. Wait would she accept me as her friend, I've been their rival for so long. Well I had to try. Tonight I would talk to her if I didn't get her friendship in New Zealand I'd never get it.  
  
"Lars," Otto says, "Is that land?" I look to where he's point and nod, "put your link on now, ok."  
  
"Sure," I put it on.  
  
"Reggie he hasn't taken a bite since we got here and Twister said he started this nine days before we got here," Sam says I knew they were talking about me.  
  
"I'm sure he's ok," Reggie says.  
  
"I don't know Reg, he doesn't look right," Sam said Otto looked over at me.  
  
"Guys can it," Otto said, "We can hear you."  
  
"We!" Sam said gulping so loud, I could hear him over the link.  
  
"Sam, talk later, paddle now," Reggie said, "Jeff's trying to pass us."  
  
With in the hour Otto and I reached the beach we pulled the kayak up and headed over to the mountain bikes. Otto and I slipped out of the body suits and put on helmets. I stuck my hat in my uniform pocket as Otto took the lead on me. I glance quickly to the ocean. I could see the shine of the other boats on the water.  
  
"Lars, are you coming? Otto asked though the link that snapped me out of it. I got up on the bike and rode. It was shorter then, I thought. Maybe it's because I don't remember much of it. I causally came in second. The camp seemed to be set up and the crowd cheered before going back to watch the other people still racing.  
  
"That was so awesome; you guys went so fast," Twister said, I was glad he wasn't scared anymore, "Any words for the Twister cam?"  
  
"Eat my dust," Otto said.  
  
"Otto I was talking to Lars," Twister explained.  
  
"No its cool Twist, I'm not a camera person," I said removing my helmet. "I'm going to clean up."  
  
"What about the other racers?" Twister yelled as I walked away. I wanted to see the racers but this was the only time I had to myself. I quickly cleaned up and went back to the finish line no one had arrived yet. Otto and Twister waited by the finish line. I hadn't put my hat on my hair was still wet if I put it on my hair would never dry.  
  
"You look strange without a hat," Otto laughed.  
  
"You'd look strange with a fist in your face," I said that stopped Otto's laughter that's the first time I had threatened to womp someone since that day in the hospital.  
  
"Never, mess with a Rodriguez's hat bro," Twister commented. As he pulled his hat further down.  
  
"Hey here they come," Otto jumped up. As a few bikers pull into view.  
  
"Reggie's in the lead," Twister said.  
  
"I know and Sam's not far behind," Otto said he still had his link on so he yelled, "Way to go Rocket Girl you too Squid."  
  
Soon after that, Reggie and some other bikers crossed the line, "So wiped."  
  
"You tired Rocket Girl?" Twister said as she got off her bike.  
  
"Yeah, are you Rocket Boy," Reggie asked.  
  
"Sure am, we got here faster. We used more energy," Otto said.  
  
"Reggie looks worse still," Twister said, Reggie gives Twister a look, and Twister grins innocently.  
  
"Yeah well she had Squid, I had your brother," Otto pointed out.  
  
"I'm not tired," I tell them I wasn't. I think I had been blowing off steam about Jeff in the water.  
  
"How can't you be tired," Sam said as he pulled up patting. "You didn't eat, you went to bed later then us, and you paddled harder then us."  
  
"I'm just not; you figure it out Mr. Science. I'm bigger then you guys plus I've done this before," I said.  
  
"Well whatever we're still first and I have 1 and 1/3 wins," Otto said.  
  
"Nice job Otto," Jeff walked up shooting an evil glance at Twister. Twister backed up.  
  
"Sorry I can't say the same for you," Otto sneered.  
  
"I don't cheat," Jeff said.  
  
"Either do I," Otto exclaimed very angry at being accused of cheating.  
  
"No but you're untried teammate might, they're checking your kayak right now," Jeff sneered back. He glared once more at Twister and then left.  
  
"You didn't cheat did you?" Twister accused me almost looking like I had let him down.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Better not have blown this for me Lars," Otto said still mad. Sheesh I was once so close to being a teammate now they're accusing me of cheating what next I'm a shoebbie?  
  
"Otto lay off," Reggie defended me, "Lars has been cool this whole trip don't go accusing him of something just because that jerk Jeff said it."  
  
"You're right Reg, I'm sorry," again he's sorry it made me sick.  
  
"Well we checked everything out amazingly there were 20 pounds extra at the bottom of your kayak if anything he should have been behind everyone," Tau- woe-fu said.  
  
"Weights!" Otto said.  
  
"I didn't," I said quickly.  
  
"Its over you won and the team's first," Sam said, "Let's celebrate with some marshmallows."  
  
"Ok but Otto has to eat his this time," Twister said.  
  
"No guys lets go to that place," Reggie said winking.  
  
"That secret place from last year?" Sam asked winking back.  
  
"Yeah," Otto's eyes gleam, I backed away this was their thing.  
  
"Ok," Twister said, "But you guys should get your eyes checked."  
  
"Come on guys let's go," Reggie said, Otto, Sam, and Reggie head off.  
  
"Come on Lars," Twister said, "You're part of the team now."  
  
"No Twist," I shook my head.  
  
"Yes you are, plus what about the plan?" Twister asked.  
  
"As long as your friends are there," I said as Otto, Sam, and Reggie come running back.  
  
"Come on guys," Sam says, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Lars doesn't think he's invited," Twister explained.  
  
"Then he can stay here with these mugs," Otto said whatever that was.  
  
"He's not a mug," Twister argued I assumed it was bad at this point.  
  
"You called him a Shoebbie once it's the same thing," Reggie said.  
  
"Not him, those guys like your cousin," Otto said now I knew mug meant Shoebbie and I nodded.  
  
"Cleo's not here," Twister said stupidity.  
  
"Ok Sheesh I'm coming," I said they all grin, "Just, never do that again." I said putting my hat on.  
  
They lead the way down a path to a kind of cliff place that looked into the ocean it was tight. They sat on this huge rock, Twister sat by Reggie who sat by Sam, and Otto sat next to him. I stood back still not certain if I fit in. Twister motioned for me so I sat by him.  
  
"So...What do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Shhh, Lars," Twister shushed me, pointing to the water. I wasn't sure what they were looking at but I was watching the sunset below the water.  
  
Finally, Otto jumped up, "I have to celebrate, food, music, and Party!"  
  
"There's food at the camp," Sam stood up.  
  
"I'm coming," Twister said Otto helped him up.  
  
"Stay with the guys," Reggie said and he nodded as they left I would have gone too but I didn't want Reggie to be alone, she moved closer to me, "You wrote that letter, huh?"  
  
This threw me, off guard. "What...ooh uh...about that. You and Twister well you're meant for each other. The thing is I'll never like you the way he likes you."  
  
"It was a sweet letter, Lars I'll always keep it," Reggie looks away, "but, my heart belongs with Twister." I nodded, "I would like to be closer to you. You know I like to say that you were my friend."  
  
I wasn't sure what to say. That's what I wanted, I think, "Reggie," she looks towards me, "You are my friend."  
  
"That's good, sometimes the guys are just too much they don't listen but you do," Reggie said. I knew she was talking about this morning with Twister when else had I listened. "I can really rely on you. Plus I know I can trust you."  
  
"Serious?" I asked this was just too much.  
  
"You're a loyal friend Lars, just like before," she remembered, "I watched some of Twister's old videos," well close enough.  
  
"Of course I am," I smile at the compliment and she leans her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad Twister has you as a brother," Reggie says, "To protect him."  
  
"Twister," I jump up, she stood up quickly too, "Oh Reg I can't leave him alone this long."  
  
"He's with the guys..." She said.  
  
"Those weak kids, Reg Jeff isn't going to be scared of them," I said heading back she caught up to me and walked the whole way back with me.  
  
"There's Otto," Reggie pointed to him once at the camp, "And Sam, Where's Twist?"  
  
"Rocket, where's my brother?" I asked looking uneasily for Jeff.  
  
"He...I don't know," Otto shrugged. I couldn't see Jeff anywhere. I grew angry with Twister for leaving, at Otto for letting him, at Jeff for being here, and at myself for letting Twister out of my sights. Otto backs away I must have been reflecting my feelings, but I didn't care I was ready to womp something. "I think he went back to the tent, right Sam?"  
  
"He was getting music," Sam said. I looked towards the tents, and quickly walked over and inside Reggie, Otto, and Sam followed me.  
  
"Twister!" Otto said. Twister was on the floor hollering in pain.  
  
I scanned the room Jeff wasn't in here, "Stay with Twist, Reg, I have fresh meat to womp," the guys backed away as I walked out before she could protest. I spotted Jeff right away I didn't take him out of my sights as I walked up, "Jeff," I smiled evilly it felt good to do that again, "we have a score to settle.  
  
"No I settled it you beat me and Twister suffered," Jeff laughed, "You should have heard him scream it was almost music."  
  
"Dude only I mess with my brother," I told him and he laughed again.  
  
"Face it, cuz I win you lose get use to it," that was it in seconds I had him pinned to the ground and gasping for breath.  
  
"Stay away from Twister, got it?" He nodded and I slowly let him go.  
  
"Sheesh Lars I was just playing," he said.  
  
"Don't play with him. He's new territory if are you willing to play with fire?" I asked and he shook his head, "You're making the right choice cuz because I've played this game and I never lose." He backed up finally my years of being the most feared name in Ocean Shores had paid off. I walked away, I didn't want to fight. Beside, Twister needed me. I walked back into that huge 7-person tent; Twister was still on the floor. I think he was afraid to let anyone near him.  
  
"Lars, what did you do?" Reggie asked. About Jeff, I'm sure.  
  
"Later Reg," I moved over to Twister, "Twist."  
  
"Don't come near me," Twister snapped trying to back away.  
  
"Twister it's me," I kneeled close to him and he shook with fear just like Jeff did a few minutes ago, "You're brother, I'm sorry he did those things to you." He quivers at the thought, "I wouldn't hurt you. Its ok now," I pulled him close to me, "I'm here." He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, "You'll be okay." I had never been that close to Twister before not like this but I had to he really was freaking out  
  
"Twister," Otto said coming over Twister clung harder to me, "What happened?'  
  
I wasn't sure if he was asking Twister or me, but Twister shuttered, at the thought, "Not now Rocket."  
  
"Let's let Twister rest," Reggie said coming over to Twister and he grabbed me even tighter I couldn't tell why he knew all these people weren't going to hurt him but it was as if he didn't even know who was who.  
  
"Good idea Reg," Otto said, I quickly lifted Twister into the nearest bed, and then I tried to loosen his grip from me. It was like one of those death grips where you can't get out of because the person's dead but Twister wasn't dead just scared.  
  
"No don't leave me, you can't go stay here. Don't leave me alone you can't go," he said grabbing on tighter although I had thought he couldn't go tighter and he did.  
  
"Twister I'm not going anywhere, just let go," he eases up and lies on the bed. Almost instantly, he was asleep if he hadn't been already just that before he had his eyes open. I took the time to remove his shoes I didn't like it when people slept in shoes. Then I kneeled beside his bed, I even took his hand in between mine that way he knew I was still there. His friends sat down on the bed next to his other side.  
  
"Okay tell us what happened," Otto orders.  
  
"I let him down, I promised I'd protect him and now, now, Twist," I explained.  
  
"We need more details," Sam said. I kept my glance on Twister as I explained the last day to them. I couldn't look at them I felt like I had let them down too.  
  
"Jeff did that to his Cousin!" Reggie said.  
  
"He saw Twister as a pawn in our game, the little dork, damn it this is all my fault," I said.  
  
"Reg I'm still hungry," Sam said I think he was just uncomfortable with Twister next to him in who knows what kinda of pain, "Lets get something to eat."  
  
"Yeah ok, you coming Lars?" Reggie asked.  
  
"No," they all left. Poor Twister, I thought, looking away from him. I prayed that he'd be ok, I prayed that he wouldn't blame me, although, it was my fault. This whole thing was my fault. If I had just kept Pi in check or if I had got that nurse to help Twist, if I had never let him come with us, if I had refused to come, if I had never let my personal feelings with Jeff get in the way, if I had just listened to Twist this morning, if I hadn't let him leave that rock, if I hadn't broken my promise. I had to be the worse brother ever, I swore, I'd never break a promise to Twister again. I was in the middle of this pray when Twister started to stir; I looked up and realized that he was dreaming a nightmare he had to relive this horrible day.  
  
"No, stop, stop, Lars!" He cried in his sleep. I touched his forehead and he seemed to calm down. Soon Reggie walked in, sat by the other side of him, and took his other hand.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be ok," Reggie assured but not me I knew Twister would be ok it was if I'd be ok. "It wasn't your fault, you tried your best."  
  
"My best wasn't good enough," I said looking at Twist, "He's my little brother I never wanted anything bad to happen to him."  
  
"Neither do I," Reggie said kissing his hand.  
  
"I let him down, he needed me," I said and he began to move around again, like he was having another nightmare he was sweating in fear. Reggie touched his check with two of her fingers he settled down at her touch. Who knew if he could tell the difference between Reggie and I? Soon after Otto took Reggie place, he didn't say anything he didn't touch Twister. I think he was afraid of Twister. I think he believed it was my fault. I think he thought I would lash out at him if he said anything. It didn't matter. I continued to pray that Twister wouldn't hate me. Sam came in later and stood at the end of Twister's cot Otto stayed where he was until it got late and they all went to bed. I didn't move Twister wanted me to stay. 


	7. Apathy

Reggie, finally, came over later that night and put her hand on my shoulder, I didn't look up but I moved my head slightly to respond.  
  
"You have to rest Lars; Twister will be ok sleeping without you. If you don't rest tomorrow you'll be too tired to help him," she said and I let go of Twister's hand and stepped away. Reggie was of course right. I slept better then I thought I would, in the cot next to Twister's. It was morning, when I woke, Otto, Sam, Tito, and Ray had already left. Reggie was getting ready taking longer then Otto and Sam she was a girl after all. She continued to glance at Twister to see if he stirred. I sat up, I still wore my clothes form yesterday, I felt my pockets and pulled that harmonic out. Twister loved the sound so, as before I played knowing he'd dream of it. Reggie looked over for a minute and then continued with that girl stuff. I played I lost myself in the playing, I played my guilt away. I played so much I woke Twister. Reggie walked over to him and I played. She kissed his head and I played. He whispered something to her and I played. She nodded answering pack and I played. They talked from a few minutes and I played. Reggie went back to getting ready and I played. Twister looked over at me and...I stopped (Ha Ha I got you).  
  
"I like it when you play," Twister grins propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"I know that's why I played," I answered. I move over to him and fell to my knees, "I'm so sorry," I touch his face, "I should have been there I should have protected you," Reggie looks over.  
  
Twister grabs my hand, "Its ok, I'm ok you took good care of me."  
  
"I swear Twister I will not let anyone ever lay a hand on you that includes me," he looks me over. This meant something he had been though a ton just because I had decided he was "over due" if he didn't have to worry about that anymore then life for him was different.  
  
"I believe you," is his reply.  
  
"Twister you're to forgiving. Do you forgive Jeff too, do you?" I ask.  
  
"I do, because you never will," he says confidently, sitting up, "Will you hand me my shoes I want to be ready for the race."  
  
"Yeah, sure," I put them on the bed next to him, with his crutches. He looked at the crutches in disgust, "What if those are my life forever?" He asks, "He messed my leg up pretty bad."  
  
"Ugh this is my entire fault," I stand up and head out. Leaving him inside, I shouldn't have the right to be in his sights. Reggie follows me out.  
  
"Lars, Twist needs you," She says angrily.  
  
"I failed him, damn it Reg, he doesn't need me," I say angrily as she, I kick a tree just to show her.  
  
"Lars stop, he's ok, he knows it's not your fault. Now you have to see that," She orders me.  
  
"It is my fault, I'm the cause of his worse pain, I always have, I always will," I say.  
  
"That's because he loves you," she says.  
  
"Loves me, ha, hell I don't give him anything to love," I say, as my eyes tear in anger at myself.  
  
"Yet he continues to grasp the little bits that you can't possible take from him. Lars he's your little brother, he has faith in you. Don't let him down twice," she says.  
  
Twister came out at that point still not dressed not even shoes, "Lars would you stay in there with me it gives me the creeps. What if Jeff comes in?"  
  
"Uh..." Twister gives me a pleading look, "Sure."  
  
"Maybe you should get ready too," Reggie says, "We compete soon and remember its ice luge so dress warm," she says heading back to the tent. She wasn't done getting ready. I let Twister led us in. Twister slowly gets ready it was hard doing anything with that leg. I slipped in to the uniform, I wasn't cold and I wasn't planning to be.  
  
"I wish I was competing," Twister says sighing.  
  
I looked at Twister and zip the jacket up, "I'll win it for you."  
  
"The competition?" Twister looks at me.  
  
"Yeah, the whole race then you can have that crown and be Prince," I say.  
  
"What about Otto?" Twister looks at me.  
  
"This is bigger then Otto, this is you, me, and Jeff," I say.  
  
"That's so cool Lars," Twister gleams.  
  
"Otto's not going to like this, he's an awful loser," Reggie says pointing the hairbrush in her hand at us.  
  
"He'll get over it, besides, it's for Twister," I say.  
  
"Fine but he's going to bust, maybe you should warn him, he might back off," Reggie continues to brush her hair.  
  
"I will then," I start to leave.  
  
"Don't leave me alone," Twister says in fear, he still had to get ready.  
  
"I'll be here Twist," Reggie says.  
  
"I'll be right back, I know," I take his hat off and slip my hat on his head, "Now you can't be afraid because I'm always with you." I put his hat over mine.  
  
"Might want to fix that hat hair," Reggie points out; I take her brush, "Hey that's mine." I fix it before handing it back to her, "Thank you," she turns towards the mirror.  
  
"Why don't you wear those butterfly clips you said they brought you luck?" I ask. Twister looks over from where he was finally putting his shoes on.  
  
"Otto doesn't like when I wear them, too many memories, Ray's the same way," Reggie says touching the clips that she had brought.  
  
"Put them where they can't be seen," I say  
  
"Where?" She questions.  
  
"Under your goggles," I say pointing to her goggles that lay gentle by the clips while she brushes her hair out.  
  
She grins and picks them up and puts them in, "There what do you think? She turns to me.  
  
"Beautiful like an angel," I say I think I was really getting this friend's thing.  
  
"Yeah Reg," Twister comes over, "You're prefect.  
  
Otto and Sam walk in already ready, "Lets go." Otto says Reggie slips her goggles on.  
  
"Ready to win guys," Sam says.  
  
"Sure am that crown is as good as Twister's," I say.  
  
"Twister!" Otto and Sam say.  
  
"Lars is winning the crown for Twist or so he says," Reggie explains.  
  
"Sure if he beats me," Otto says.  
  
"Otto, I've beaten you plenty of time, and now I have motivation to win this competition," I explain.  
  
"What are you saying?" Otto asks.  
  
"Be afraid very afraid and let the best man win," I stick out my hand for a shake.  
  
He looks at me funny, "I can win it for Twist," Otto says.  
  
"We know you can," Reggie says, "It just means more from Lars."  
  
"Don't go easy on me, Rocket, Ur I mean Otto," I say.  
  
"Deal," he shakes, "But remember I'm on your team don't snake me.  
  
"Who me...Never," I say grinning my evil grin just to leave that question still open. Then I went out to the buses. We still had to get the competition site.  
  
On the bus ride all I thought about was winning for Twister. He sat comfortable in two seats his bad leg propped up. Reggie and Sam say together across the aisle from him. Otto sat next to me silently.  
  
"You'll have to win the next two competitions," he says, I nod.  
  
"I can do it," I say confident.  
  
"Where's your hat?" he ask but I don't answer, "Did you eat?"  
  
"Are you worried about me?" I wonder.  
  
"Its Sam, he thinks you haven't eaten this whole trip, I said you did, but I can't remember you eating," Otto says.  
  
"Don't worry about me," I tell him looking out the window. We pull to a stop and everyone got off, one of the coordinator came up and to explain this race.  
  
"It's a longer competition because you don't all go at once, we have to take all of your times the person with the best time wins," he says, "You get one shot don't blow it by crashing." There was no way I could lose I had a mission, "We'll go by teams the rest of you can watch from the TVs in the lodge or the sides. Jeff's team is first, in 10 minutes."  
  
Jeff and his team walk by, "Good luck," Twister says, "Cuz," he wasn't scared now I was there.  
  
"Uh...thanks," he shoots a glance at me and backs away.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Twister asks.  
  
"You don't wanna know," I say not sure what I did. We watch Jeff's team go Jeff did well. He was competition. Otto said it had to be a blood thing, because Twister was good a Luge and well he wasn't sure about me but he thought I must be good at luge too since my brother and my cousin were.  
  
"Ha did you see that," he says to Otto, "You lost this one Rocket Dork," He looks towards me, "Ha Cuz looks like I go home the victor wait until I tell the whole family."  
  
"Don't count chickens, cuz," Twister says still knowing that I had his back.  
  
"You better watch it Maurice, I'm not scared of you or your brother," Jeff sneers. His ego had won over his fear.  
  
Twister backs up, "I was just kidding cuz," he says running into me as he backs away. He looks towards me fearfully, I reassure him by putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey look," Otto points, "The Smith's Team is going." We watch in silences as none of them beat my cousin.  
  
"Great job, Mike," Reggie smiles as they walk by, "We're up."  
  
"I'm ready," Sam says putting on a team helmet.  
  
"Twister stay with Ray," I point towards him and Tito.  
  
"Ok, Lars if you lean too much you'll beef," Twister says to help. He nervously looks towards Jeff.  
  
"Twister," I lift his hat slightly with my finger. He nods and heads over to Ray and Tito.  
  
"You gave Twist your hat?" Otto says putting on his helmet.  
  
"Yes," I put one of those yellow helmets on. We walk over to the starting line.  
  
"Ok, ready," that Tai-woe-fu guy says.  
  
"Sure am," Otto says sitting on the board waiting for him to say go.  
  
"Ready, set, go," Otto takes off barely cutting the first turn. He's going super fast making the turning murder.  
  
"He's going to beef," Reggie says biting her nails. Otto didn't crash, well not until after the finish line. About 20 yards from the finish line he began to spin out of control. Sam covered his eyes as Otto crashed to the ice. Reggie looks worried until he stood up and walked it off.  
  
"Can I open my eyes," Sam asks.  
  
"He didn't even beat Jeff," Reggie says.  
  
"Open your eyes Sam you're next," I tell him. He gets on and goes down slower then Otto but getting a good time. Reggie went next, but I didn't watch I was nervous I had to win. I got on the board and I began to think to myself Ok you can do this.  
  
"Go," I hear. I go fast, really fast, but I liked it. It was freeing a lot like body surfing. I kept thinking about Twister he was up there watching I had to win. Had to I'd give anything to win Prince for Twister. I slid past the finish line with my eyes close it was silent for a moment. Then a Cheer went out. Yes! I knew I won. I walk off solemnly, not showing the excitement I felt inside myself. Otto, Reggie, and Sam run over saying a million things at once.  
  
"That was..." Twister came up, Otto, Reggie, and Sam look from me to him to me and then to him, "Amazing it was like you weren't even trying like you didn't go full out."  
  
"Yeah," I say.  
  
"I bet it does have something to do with the fact that you're related," Sam says with a look of curiosity. "You beat Jeff by 30 seconds. He's mad see."  
  
"I hope not too mad," Twister says nervous again.  
  
"That was inspired," Otto ignores Twist.  
  
"Hey look the other team is going," Reggie says Otto and Sam look over and Reggie slips her hand in Twister's.  
  
So I had won now I was tied again with Otto, he didn't seem mad this time. As we watch a replay that night. Twister sits next to me spying Jeff across the room still angry that I won.  
  
"Wow Lars you're a natural, like Twister," Otto compliments both of us.  
  
"Major props," Sam says.  
  
"Awesome," Reggie says, I think I finally was fitting in with them.  
  
Twister looks towards me and then at his hands, "What?"  
  
"Well we are all friends now, but when we get home and you have your friends," he frowns. "I'll miss you so much if you went away."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," I pat his head, "Don't worry about home.  
  
"But its backwards here that's why you like me," Twister says his gang gets quiet to hear my response.  
  
"Twister liking someone and not liking someone isn't backwards," they look confused, "Love and hate aren't opposites sometimes they're the same thing the opposite of Love is Apathy."  
  
"What's that?" Twister asks.  
  
"Apathy is when you don't have feelings for someone like a stranger you can't love or hate them so you feel nothing, but to feel that way about a person you know is worse then hating them because hate easily turns to love. I could never feel that way about you, never have," I explain.  
  
"Ok then, but what if you hate me?" He asks.  
  
"I don't Twister I gave you my hat and I swore I'd never let anyone lay a hand on you that includes me," I say. "Let's go to bed Twist," he nods and stands up.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Lars?" Reggie questions. I shook my head and they exchange looks of worry Twister didn't seem to notice as we head out of the lodge to our tent.  
  
"When we were little, were we friends," Twister asks.  
  
"Best," I tell him, "But we moved and you meet Otto and I got pushed aside for him."  
  
"I ditched you," he says amazed I held the door open for him.  
  
"You were little you didn't know," I say.  
  
He sits on his bed in between Otto's and mine, "I hurt you didn't by leaving you out. That's why you womp me and trick me."  
  
"It was at first I guess," I say. "Don't worry about it Twist."  
  
"I wouldn't if you stop blaming yourself for last night," I nod to make him feel better. He changes into pjs and falls asleep. I lay awake knowing nothing was going to be the same when I got home. I couldn't turn my back on Twister and Reggie was my friend again, I was also dropping sports for Twister at least until he was better. What would I do for that long? Well at least I had Twist to hang out with. We could put together another movie I liked the other one about the flying skateboard. I fall asleep before anyone comes in and I'm up before dawn. 


	8. Anything

I head out; Twister was fine as long as he wasn't alone. I went over to the snowboarding place it looked tight. I could handle it. Twister had told me it was called the flat-stick fork and he had boarded here last year, when they came for their first time. I was watching the sunrise when Twister and his...I mean our friends came up.  
  
"That's beautiful," Reggie sits next to me on the bench.  
  
"You don't have to come out here for something beautiful, Reg. You can just look in a mirror," I compliment. I think that might have been one of the first times that someone really complimented her on her looks because she blushed. She turned redder then the sunrise.  
  
"Oh man Reg you're so red," Sam catches.  
  
"Are you sick?" Twister asks.  
  
"Yeah Reggie's not that beautiful." Otto says.  
  
Reggie frowns, and I put my arm around her, "You're brother's blind Reg," I say. I think Twister got jealous, at that point, he decided to sit in- between us. Otto and Sam sat on the other side of Reg.  
  
"Hey we sat like this two nights ago," Sam points out.  
  
"Yeah the night, Jeff..." Sam elbows Otto to stop. Twister was shaking at the thought of that night.  
  
"Wow isn't that amazing Tito," Ray walked up with Tito.  
  
"Yes all the little broddas, friends," Tito says.  
  
"Hope its not just the sunrise," Ray says.  
  
"That's not a question," Otto says, "I'm fine with Lars when he's all tame like this.  
  
"Maybe it's from lack of food," Sam whispers.  
  
"Food?" Ray questions, I stand up and walk away. I didn't need to be busted on. Why wasn't I eating? At first it was because of Reggie, but now was it, Twister? Why? Twister didn't mean that much to me. Yes he did. I guess I had just forgotten to eat because of Twister. I walk into the lodge, and look into the mirror oh man I was thin. No wonder Sam was worrying. I was paler too, almost as light as Twister, but I was never as light as Twister. It's just the lighting I'm fine. I head back outside all the teams are getting ready. I head back to mine. Twister is with Ray and Tito, they were going to wait at the finish line.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Sam says.  
  
"You should eat," Reggie adds.  
  
"Yeah you could be doing serious damage to yourself," Otto says. I glare at them.  
  
"We're just worried about you," Reggie says.  
  
"You look so terrible," Otto points out.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Sam questions.  
  
I pick my helmet up and put it on and then grab my board, "If I eat I'll miss the race." I walk to the starting line. I wasn't hungry anyway.  
  
"You look sick bro," Jeff says. "If you're sick you shouldn't compete."  
  
"You'd like that," I say and he nods although he did look slightly worried. "Well I'm fine."  
  
"Sheesh chill," he stands at the starting line.  
  
I was fine. I thought except my stomach did ache, and I had a huge headache. I rub my eyes in agony. I had to win for Twist. People start lining up.  
  
"Here Lars this is the course," Sam says. Oh my head, I'm fine. I shook it off and took the map.  
  
"You forgot your com-link," Reggie says handing it to me. She blurs in and out of vision, I rub my eyes and I was cool. She looks at me worried like but didn't say anything.  
  
"Places," Someone calls, the shell thing rang and I start down the run. Otto and Reggie were in front of me, but we left the others in the dust. Come on Lars pay attention, I tell myself as I did a 720 and land close to Reggie. I bent my knees and slip in front of her. Then I pull a 540 with a twist and got a good lead on her.  
  
"All right Lars," she says though the link, "That was awesome."  
  
I didn't have time to think I was closing in on Otto. Then my vision blurred, "Lars there is a jump in front of you," Sam says giving me a chance, I jump and land perfectly. I shook my head and I saw white and then black and then white and then Otto, man I was almost on top of him. I lean left and got along side of him.  
  
"I thought you were trying to womp me," he says grinning.  
  
"Sorry," I mumble, he slid ahead of me. Ugh I bent my knees and jump spinning the board at the top and then I pull some sort of flip, landing in front of Otto. I cross the line, gasping for air  
  
"Lars that was so tight," Twister came over, "Where did you get that move?"  
  
"Dude Twister Lars looks, uh...dead," Otto points out.  
  
"Ahh!" Twister screams, "Oh man Lars are you..." his voice fades Woah what was going on. I had said I'd give anything to win, but if I had to lose Twister, or worse if he had to lose me, I didn't know if I wanted to win. Everything went white and then black, pitch black; worse then night because there were no stars, no nothing, not anything. I stayed in that warm black place for a long time. The last 2 weeks flashed by me. Then it was gone. I was alone for what felt like forever, and then I hear something. "We'll have to keep him on life support." "Will he be ok?" "Well, without life support he'd die. He's been in the comma for 2 months. His vital signs are shutting down." "But, Lars isn't going to die." "That can't be said for certain." "He's my brother. He can't. I need him." "It's ok Maurice." "No he promised he'd watch me. He said we were friends. He said he was ok. If he dies it will hurt so bad." "We know Maurice, your mother and I feel the same way." "But is he in pain?" "We can't be certain no one is ever certain." "Lets talk about this outside, I can't look at him like that." "But Mom he needs me." "Maurice." "Dad I need him." "Maurice." "I love him." "Come out in 5 minutes." It was quiet. There was a never ending sob. I wanted to stay in this black place, it was warm and peaceful there was no pain, no hunger, no sadness. Not for me, but there was no feeling; no happiness, no joy, no excitement, no LOVE! Twister said he needed me, he need me and I hand to go back, I had to make it better for him I couldn't hurt him again. Reggie had been right and she had been right on another thing he loved me. I loved him. I did. I loved him. The black place began to fade. I start waking up I could smell the hospital smell. Then I felt the weight of Twister on me. Then I could see light thought my closed eyes. I open them slowly. I lay in a bed not in mine, but in a hospital room. There was a picture of flowers on the wall in front of me. There were flowers and balloons, everywhere, real ones, which read get well. The window was closed, but the blinds were half- open. There was a table on my right. An I-V thing on my left it ran into my arm and one in my nose I think. I wiggle my nose to make sure. There was Twister lying on my bed with me. His head facedown on my chest, he rose with my breathing. He looks just the same as I left him, except, he wasn't smiling. He was crying. I move my right hand onto his back of his head or his hat, and I began to rub his head to comfort him. I slowly move my hand to his back still rubbing.  
  
"One more minute, please, Mom. I might not see him alive again," he says, "If I leave."  
  
"Of course you will. I'm not going anywhere," I say.  
  
"Mom you sound like," he jolts up his head, "Lars! Lars!" His face glows, "You're up, oh Man," he falls off the bed, "Mom, Mom, Dad!"  
  
"Shh, Shh," I shush him, "Not so loud."  
  
Mom and Dad rush in, "He's up," Twister smiles from the floor grabbing those crutches and standing.  
  
"Lars," Mom says kissing my head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dad asks.  
  
"Did I win?" I knew I won, but I had to ask.  
  
"You did," Twister points to the crown and medal on the table, "then you collapsed."  
  
A few doctors come in and check me over, "He'll have to stay another week at least."  
  
"Si," Mom says walking out with Dad and the doctors.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say to Twister.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised not to leave. I scared you did Jeff..." I ask.  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok," he says, "You almost died."  
  
"I know," I yawn, "What are the flowers for."  
  
"Ocean shores worries about you," Twister says, "We're still in New Zealand."  
  
"We," I ask.  
  
"Ooh just you, Mom, Dad, and me, they came when they heard," he explains, "The Rockets, Sam, and Tito went home they had to, but they sent you things," he points. "They must have told people."  
  
"It's ok," I say. Twister is quiet for a long time, "What?"  
  
"Its just you were sleeping for along time 2 months. I missed you, I thought I might never see you again or hear your voice," his lip quivers, "I was more scared then I ever had been before Lars. You really scared us. I couldn't protect you the way you do me. I thought it might have been my fault. I thought I had lost you. You my brother. My best friend." Tears soak his checks, "I prayed for you to be back even the old you who was never my friend. I wished it. I wanted you back, and now you are." I reach out and touch his hand. I then wiped his cheeks free of those tears. He leans down and hugs me, and I hug him back.  
  
After a few minutes, I finally have to say something, "Where's my hat?"  
  
Twister pulls away and takes his hat off; he removes my hat and hands it back to me. "No Twist you keep it," he grins sniffing, "Bring me my winnings," I yawn.  
  
"No Lars you rest. I'll come back," he goes to leave, "Don't leave again."  
  
"Twister," I call as he opens the door. "I Love you too," he smiles, comes back in, and sits down in a chair next to my bed. Not saying anything, he just stays there as I go to sleep. I had done it. My initial plan to get Reggie hadn't turned out, but I got something better. I had my brother back, my weakness, and my best friend.  
  
That's not meant to sound like Spiderman trust me it just happened 


End file.
